El Shinigami de la Armadura Oxidada
by Mydri
Summary: RETOCADO. A veces nos creamos nuestras propias armaduras para protegernos, y luego resulta que no podemos deshacernos de ellas. TsuzukixHisoka, oneshot, yaoi ¿lemon? No estoy segura... leedlo y luego me lo decís...


**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic contiene escenas se sexo. He intentado ser poco explícita, pero aún así puede haber lectores que se ofendan, de todos modos respeta la graduación de este fanfic, si eres demasiado joven y lo lees es tu responsabilidad. Si es así, os pido que seáis educados: es mi primer fic en esta tónica y un buen consejo a tiempo puede ayudarme mucho. **NO TOLERARÉ** a gente anti-yaoi despotricando porque sí, mucho ojito.

**Nota de Mydri:** Tengo que disculparme con AlienaWolf. Como algunos notaréis, yo ya había subido esta historia aproximadamente una semana antes, pero a la mañana siguiente de postearla me dio por releerla y me di cuenta de que tenía una INGENTE cantidad de errores, aparte de que me daba muchísima vergüenza. Como vi que solo había tenido 2 hits (apenas llevaba unas 5 horas subida), decidí borrarla y "aquí no ha pasado nada"... pero luego recapacité y me di cuenta de que, aunque una sola persona se molestase en empezar a leerla, sería injusto no dejársela ver entera. Por eso, mis más sinceras disculpas. Aquí tienes la versión "mejorada", espero que la disfrutes.

**Disclaimers:** todos los personajes son propiedad de Mydr... digooo de Matsushita-sensei, y el libro que lee Hisoka al principio del fic tampoco es mío, me temo.

* * *

**El Shinigami de la Armadura Oxidada**

·-¡Hisoka!

La voz de Tsuzuki hizo que el muchacho abriese los ojos lentamente. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido tumbado bajo uno de los muchos cerezos en flor de los jardines de Meifu. Como tenían el día libre (milagro), se había sentado a leer un libro a la sombra fresca del árbol. Aún medio adormilado, Hisoka se frotó los ojos y levantó la cabeza levemente, para ver cómo Tsuzuki corría hasta él, comiendo un pastel y agitando la mano. El hombre de ojos violetas se sentó al lado de Hisoka y miró el libro que yacía sobre su regazo. La brisa primaveral había desordenado las páginas; era imposible saber en qué punto de la lectura se había quedado.

·-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó Tsuzuki, dándole un mordisco al pastel.- caray, es un libro muy fino: tú siempre sueles leer tochos enormes...

·-Es un cuento...- Hisoka cerró delicadamente el tomo abierto y lo atrapó entre sus piernas para que no se volviese a abrir.- lo encontré por ahí tirado en la biblioteca...

·-¡Ooh¡Un cuento!- los ojos de Tsuzuki se abrieron con interés- ¿Y de qué va?

·-Trata de un caballero que tenía una armadura muy hermosa, y se la solía poner muy a menudo porque con ella se sentía seguro, aunque eso le molestase a su mujer y a su hijo.- explicó Hisoka- Pero un buen día descubre que se ha quedado atrapado dentro de ella, y ya no puede sacársela.

Tsuzuki miró fijamente a su compañero durante unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parpadeó varias veces y miró al cielo de forma descuidada, mordisqueando de nuevo el pastel.

·-Menuda faena...- comentó, más bien pensando en voz alta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, el uno junto al otro, disfrutando de las caricias del viento suave recorriendo su piel. Era agradable estar así, sin decirse nada, solo deleitándose con la proximidad del cuerpo y el alma del otro. Hisoka podía sentir el tenue rebullir de los pensamientos de Tsuzuki. Rápidamente, el shinigami de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su amigo.

Sentado bajo las sombras caprichosas de las flores de cerezo, con el sol de primavera destacando el dulce perfil de su rostro, estaba más hermoso que nunca. Como hacía calor, Tsuzuki se había quitado la chaqueta y la fina tela de la camisa dejaba entrever su cuerpo delgado y fuerte. Obviamente, Hisoka ya se había dado cuenta de esto antes, pero en ese momento, estando los dos solos, el silencio era tan profundo como nunca, y pudo oír claramente algo que le susurraba su corazón desde hacía tiempo.

Creo que me he enamorado de tí.

·-Oye, Hisoka...- por supuesto, Tsuzuki no se había dado cuenta de nada.

·-Dime...

·-¿Tú crees que esa historia es cierta?- el shinigami señaló al libro- ¿que nos podemos quedar atrapados dentro de nuestra propia armadura?

Hisoka soltó una risita entre sarcástica y burlona.

·-Tsuzuki, no es más que un cuento...

·-Pues yo creo...- el shinigami se estiró y se levantó- que sí es verdad. Que a veces nos encerramos tras algo y luego no podemos salir. Bueno, voy a por otro pastel¿quieres que te traiga algo?

·-No... no hace falta.

Tsuzuki se marchó, dejando a su compañero sumergido en su propio mar de dudas.

* * *

El bosque del mago Watari era profundo y espeso. Debía hacer una temperatura ideal, a juzgar por el trino de los pájaros, el movimiento de los animalillos y el brillo suave del arroyo salpicando entre las piedras.

Sin embargo, Hisoka no podía sentir nada de todo esto.

Se asfixiaba de calor dentro de su armadura, los sonidos de los pájaros, el agua, el viento, a duras penas atravesaban el metal. Tampoco podía ver casi nada a través de las rendijas de la visera de su yelmo, ni oler la fragancia de las flores, el arroyo o la hierba fresca bajo sus pies envueltos en acero.

·-¡Date prisa, mago estúpido!- le gritó a Watari- ¡tengo que sacarme esta maldita cosa!

·-Todo lleva su tiempo, y quitar esa armadura no será fácil.

·-¡PERO NECESITO QUITÁRMELA YA!- Hisoka sujetó a Watari por el cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeó. Aquella armadura pesaba un montón- ¡Tsuzuki me ha dicho que no quiere volver a saber nada de mí hasta que no me la quite y le permita verme tal y como soy¡Si no me la quito, nunca podré estar con él!

·-Bueno, no habértela puesto en un primer momento...- la ardilla Tatsumi se posó en su hombro o, más bien, en su hombrera izquierda.

·-¡Pero yo tenía que llevarla!- replicó Hisoka.- ¡tenía que llevarla o de lo contrario podrían hacerme daño!

Su propia voz le respondió, retumbando y riendo enloquecida entre sus oídos y el metal.

·-¡Pues mírate¿Acaso estás mejor ahora?

* * *

Alguien llamó al timbre una vez.

Será algún gracioso...

Tsuzuki miró el despertador de su mesita e intentó dormirse de nuevo. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Al caer la tarde había estallado una tormenta primaveral que aún ahora duraba y, aunque hacía un bochorno espantoso, fuera llovía con furia. Incluso habían caído un rayo o dos.

Alguien llamó al timbre otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra más.

A lo mejor es una urgencia...

Sin mucho humor, Tsuzuki se levantó, se envolvió en una bata de casa y fue hacia la puerta, donde fuese quien fuese el que llamaba, parecía dispuesto a desintegrar el timbre. Asato abrió la puerta de un golpe, jurándose que, como fuese un vendedor ambulante o un Testigo de Jehová, estaría dispuesto a invocar a Touda para echarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando un pequeño peso empapado cayó sobre su pecho, toda su furia y su mal humor se deshicieron con la lluvia.

El pequeño shinigami temblaba como un flan y sus dedos se aferraban a la tela de la bata de Tsuzuki, como un gesto institivo. Parecía un niño que se aferra a la mano de su madre al ver caer un rayo. Enterraba la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero como si le fuese la vida en ello, y su respiración agitada y entrecortada le indicaban a Asato que estaba llorando amargamente, jadeando. Podía notar el latido desesperado, rápido y desacompasado de su corazón.

·-Hisoka... ¿qué ha pasado?- con lentitud, Tsuzuki rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero, que temblaba sin control. El muchacho estaba en pijama y descalzo, como si hubiese salido a toda prisa de casa- ¿qué sucede¿un incendio?

·-Yo... ya no quiero...- la voz de Hisoka era un susurro débil y angustiado entre la lluvia torrencial, pero se escuchaba claramente- más armaduras... no lo aguanto más... si la llevaba más tiempo... creí que me moriría.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza recordarle que YA estaban muertos, pero se guardó la broma pesada. Con suma delicadeza, Tsuzuki hizo entrar al muchacho y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar Hisoka fue que estaba tumbado en la cama de Tsuzuki, temblando suavemente y vestido únicamente con su ropa interior y una de las camisas que su compañero le había prestado. Asato había ido a poner a secar su pijama empapado y a prepararle algo caliente para beber.

Se había despertado en medio de la noche, sumamente aterrorizado por la voz de sus sueños. Asfixiado por la oscuridad, se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas...

Tsuzuki tenía razón, el cuento era cierto...

Y casi me muero por culpa de esta maldita armadura.

Tsuzuki llegó junto a él con una taza de té caliente en las manos. La dejó en la mesilla, pero Hisoka no hizo nada por tomarla. Con un suspiro, el hombre se tumbó en la cama, justo al lado de de su pequeño amigo, y le apartó los cabellos del rostro. Hisoka se encogió con vergüenza: aun después de haberse prometido deshacerse de las barreras, no quería que su compañero le viese con la cara congestionada y llorosa.

·-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Tsuzuki, con delicadeza.

Hisoka sorbió las lágrimas.

·-Un poco...- mintió.

Asato pasó un brazo por encima de Hisoka y lo atrajo delicadamente hacia sí, como su fuese una muñequita de cristal.

·-Oye, no tienes por qué preocuparte...- le susurró. Su voz era inesperadamente tranquilizadora- todos... yo también me escondo tras una armadura. Si no lo hiciésemos, nos volveríamos todos locos. Necesitamos un escudo, quieras que no... necesitamos escondernos tras algo, la clave está en encontrar el equilibrio perfecto antes de que finalmente olvidemos quienes somos en realidad.

La mirada del muchacho se perdió en un rayo que serpenteaba al otro lado de la ventana, mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Tsuzuki.

·-Eso se acabas de decir es demasiado profundo para ti...- sentenció Hisoka al fin.

Tsuzuki se rió ante esa respuesta.

·-A mí me vas a enseñar a ponerme una armadura.

De nuevo se hizo en silencio, uno que era cálido y acogedor, pero también triste y melancólico, solo roto por los rugidos de los truenos. Hisoka podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tsuzuki a través de la fina ropa, sus corazones latían al unísono... supo más que nunca que le amaba, y que le necesitaba a su lado.

·-Cuando era pequeño...- empezó a contarle, simplemente porque le resultaba tranquilizador desahogarse- y mi padre me encerraba en el sótano, yo lloraba mucho. Me destrozaba los nudillos contra la puerta de tanto tumbar, rogaba perdón hasta que la garganta me ardía de dolor... pero cuando tras muchos días me di cuenta de que de nada servían mis gritos, decidí volverme frío como una piedra. Aunque sintiese las emociones de los demás, nunca les permití comprobarlo. Lo hice para sobrevivir... y cuando Muraki me encontró aquella noche, por accidente, me...- la parte que venía le resultaba difícil- me hizo daño. De aquellas yo ya me creía preparado para afrontar cualquier agresión, pero él me atacó de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado: me hizo ver el placer intenso que le provocaba cada uno de mis lamentos, mi dolor, mis súplicas... se deleitaba viéndome sufrir y pedir piedad. Si no hubiese reprimido mis recuerdos en ese momento, creo que yo me habría suicidado. Aun ahora me pongo enfermo cuando lo recuerdo...

Tsuzuki permaneció callado unos segundos, acariciando de manera ausente la espalda de su amigo.

·-Ni tu padre ni Muraki están aquí ahora.- le recordó finalmente- y ya no te volverán a atacar.

Asato levantó la barbilla de Hisoka con un dedo, para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Brillaban como nunca, aquellas dos amatistas impenetrables que destilaban fuego ardiente.

·-Yo estoy aquí a tu lado para hacerles frente.- le prometió- siempre lo estaré.

Aquellas palabras le conmovieron tanto, que derritieron la última esquirla de hielo en su corazón. No soportaba más la distancia, quería fundirse entre los brazos de Tsuzuki, perderse dentro de su calidez y olvidarse de todo el dolor, toda la angustia y la tristeza que habían forjado su vieja armadura...

Llevó sus labios hacia los de su compañero y sintió cómo el lastre de angustia en su pecho se aligeraba. Todo su cuerpo tembló y de deshizo en éxtasis cuando Tsuzuki lo apretó contra sí, y respondiendo a su beso buscó una entrada a su boca y la invadió con dulzura.

Habían esperado tanto aquel momento, en secreto, durante las noches de insomnio, que dudaban de que hubiese llegado realmente.

Algo que hasta esa noche había permanecido adormecido dentro de Hisoka despertó entonces. Una sensación extraña, aún débil, que ardía suavemente en su abdomen. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía separó sus labios de los de Tsuzuki y le miró con un deje de deseo. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había parado a pensar demasiado en su cuerpo, pero ahora la idea de dárselo a su amado le hacía temblar de placer. Éste pareció comprender su ofrecimiento, porque giró suavemente a Hisoka en la cama y se recostó sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos, saboreando cada línea, cada trazo del rostro relajado del otro, antes de que Tsuzuki se hundiese en el cuello del muchacho y lo cubriese de besos pequeños y suaves, arrancándole un suspiro. Hisoka le acariciaba los cabellos con languidez, lo dejó morder con delicadeza la piel tersa y palpitante, solo una presión diminuta, mientras sus manos vencían a los botones de la camisa y se abrían paso hacia el cuerpo desnudo. Los labios de Tsuzuki siguieron explorando aquel regalo inesperado, bajaron poco a poco hasta su clavícula y su pecho breve y agitado. Mientras lo lamía cuidadosamente sus manos recorrieron el estómago de Hisoka, provocándole un cosquilleo ardiente y tentador, sortearon sus caderas y finalmente acariciaron la cara interior de los muslos del muchacho, una y otra vez, nunca subiendo más de lo debido. Aquello le hizo volver a temblar de placer y ansia, su respiración se redujo a jadeos irregulares, apenas se dio cuenta de que los dedos de su amigo atrapaban su ropa interior y la bajaban hasta la altura de las rodillas, para luego seguir con sus roces tentadores. Rodeó el cuerpo de Tsuzuki con nerviosismo, embriagándose del olor dulce de su amigo. Sin embargo, Asato se le escurrió de los brazos al abandonar el cálido refugio de su pecho, besar poco a poco todo y estómago y después bajar hasta...

·-¡AAah...!- Hisoka no pudo reprimir más un gemido.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente, el placer se hizo mucho más intenso, la lengua de Tsuzuki jugaba con él, lo acariciaba, lo envolvía y le hacía enloquecer. Hisoka movió sus manos temblorosas y volvió a sujetarlo por los cabellos, guiándole por aquella zona tan sensible, sentía que poco a poco subía al cielo y no sabía cuánto más lejos podría llegar aquello. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para intentar calmar su voz, pero cuando más tiempo pasaba, más imposible resultaba. Sus rodillas temblaron sin control, estaba a punto de gritar, sabía que pronto terminaría todo... pero Tsuzuki se detuvo entonces, dejándole con la miel en los labios. Con una última caricia de despedida, volvió a incorporarse y miró a Hisoka a los ojos. Era cruel, extremadamente cruel, mostrarle las puertas del paraíso y hacerle caer de golpe después.

·-¿Por qué has parado?- le preguntó, aún agitado, intentando atrapar los últimos latidos de placer.- era maravilloso...

·-Quería verte así...- Tsuzuki sonrió y acarició la mejilla sudorosa de Hisoka- nunca pensé... nunca me imaginé que podría verte tan hermoso como ahora.

·-No digas tonterías- Hisoka chasqueó la lengua. No sabía por qué, le vino la risa floja- estoy todo sudado y aun tengo los ojos enrojecidos de llorar antes... debo estar horrible.

·-Mentiroso.- Tsuzuki calló cualquier réplica con un beso que supo algo amargo. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar de arriba abajo el cuerpo del joven.

·-Tsuzuki...- suspiró Hisoka. Supuso que sería importante para su compañero saber aquello, aunque apenas podía hablar- es la primera vez...

·-Ya veo... ¿y te apetece...- le interrumpió Tsuzuki, y luego dudó- ¿quieres seguir?

·-Fíjate que aún no entiendo por qué has parado...

Asato sonrió levemente y asintió.

·-Esto te va a doler un poco...- le advirtió.

·-Sé que no me harás daño.

En silencio, Tsuzuki posó el dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho. Éste no tardó en comprender y abrió la boca suavemente para lamerlo. Varios segundos después, Hisoka estuvo a punto de tragarse sus últimas palabras. A pesar de que Tsuzuki actuaba con considerable suavidad y sus dedos invadían poco a poco el interior del joven shinigami, quemaba de todas formas. Aquel dolor le recordaba a algo...

Flores de cerezo cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo... bajo una luna ensangrentada que iluminaba como un sol de mediodía...

De pronto, Hisoka sintió una punzada de miedo, su cuerpo se tensó y en un acto instintivo cerró las piernas y se encogió levemente. Tsuzuki se extrañó.

·-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, malinterpretando la reacción de Tsuzuki- ¿Te duele mucho?

·-No es eso... es que acabo de recordar una cosa...- Hisoka se sentía avegonzado consigo mismo... ¿cómo diablos se le había ocurrido recordar a Muraki precisamente ahora?

·-Puedo parar cuando quieras, y volver a lo de antes.

·-¡NO!- el muchacho estuvo a punto de parecer enfadado- quiero olvidarme de eso ya. Ya me ha fastidiado bastante la vida... no quiero que también estropee esto, o no me lo perdonaré nunca.- mientras hablaba, había obligado a su cuerpo a relajarse poco a poco.

Tsuzuki asintió con lentitud y siguió jugando un poco con los dedos, hasta que el dolor remitió. Hisoka ya llevaba un rato disfrutando con aquel juego cuando su compañero decidió dar el siguiente movimiento. Separó más las piernas de Hisoka, se colocó entre ellas y se deshizo de la bata oscura que cubría su cuerpo. No llevaba nada más encima, probablemente a causa del calor se habría acostado desnudo. El muchacho se deleitó durante unos instantes contemplando aquel cuerpo fuerte y atlético, y entonces Tsuzuki lenta, muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, dio un paso dentro del cuerpo inocente de Hisoka.

·-¡AAAGH!- aquello era muy diferente a los dedos. Una lágrima se escurrió hasta la oreja del joven shinigami mientras sollozaba suavemente, sin quererlo se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó la boca con la muñeca- más despacio...

Tsuzuki se inclinó sobre él y lo volvió a besar mientras seguía abriéndose paso en Hisoka. El joven sabía que Tsuzuki estaba siendo muy benevolente, lo trataba como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, y poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo. Entonces, Asato comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Al principio dolor, luego placer, Hisoka esta vez sí que no pudo contener el ritmo desenfrenado de su respiración. Rodeó a Tsuzuki con las piernas y con los brazos, arañó suavemente su espalda y mordió uno de sus hombros mientras su cuerpo volvía a arder sin control, las sensaciones surcaban como un torbellino salvaje todas sus venas.

·-Tsuzuki, más... más despacio...

Podía sentir también el propio placer de Tsuzuki gracias a su empatía, lo invadía sin su consentimiento pero, por una vez, era un sentimiento bien recibido. Los jadeos de ambos se hicieron suspiros, los suspiros gemidos, y los gemidos, gritos.

·-Más despacio...

No quería que eso terminase nunca, no ahora que lo había descubierto y se había apoderado de él. Se sentía el esclavo hipnotizado de aquel placer salvaje y descontrolado, y eso le fascinaba.

·-Más despacio...

La agradable sensación de ser uno solo con Tsuzuki, de fundirse con él y permanecer allí para siempre.

·-Más despacio... ¡AAAAH!

No supo calcular el tiempo que duró aquello, pero finalmente Hisoka recibió una última descarga de placer que lo emborrachó, lo atravesó completamente y le hizo gritar como nunca antes. Su cuerpo entero se arqueó y estalló acompañando a aquel grito. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba, Hisoka acababa de tener su primer orgasmo, y Tsuzuki pronto lo acompañó, gimiendo su nombre. Se abrazaron con languidez y se acariciaron mutuamente, jadeantes, sudorosos, aun saboreando la dulzura de ser llevados al éxtasis. Caricias que ya no eran lujuriosas, sino tiernas y acogedoras.

·-Te quiero...- suspiró Hisoka, mientras contaba mentalmente los latidos de su corazón. Le sorprendía el hecho de haber tardado tanto en decírselo.

·-Lo sé.- le contestó Tsuzuki- tú también sabes que te quiero¿verdad?

Por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, los labios de Hisoka se estiraron en una sonrisa. Y también por primera vez, el muchacho se sintió tranquilo, completo y totalmente seguro. Lentamente se durmió entre los brazos de su amor.

* * *

Y más tarde, a la mañana siguiente, cuando la luz del sol recién levantado iluminó su cama y despertó a Tsuzuki, descubrió a Hisoka acurrucado contra su hombro, respirando con suavidad en un sueño tranquilo. Lo abrazó y disfrutó del olor suave y dulce de su cuerpo. Supo que a partir de aquel día empezaba una nueva etapa, una en la que ya no habría más miedos, ni más pesadillas, ni más noches sin dormir.

Y sobre todo, no habría más estúpidas armaduras.

----FIN----

**Comentarios:** me he puesto colorada escribiendo esto... soy patética, algún día me pegaré un tiro... pero después de lo mucho que me costó escribirlo, pensé que lo ideal sería compartirlo con todos, no? Tampoco hay que ser egoísta... es la primera vez, repito, que hago algo tan explícito, me gustaría que me comentaseis fallos y acierttos, si es muy corto o muy largo, si es demasiado cursi, si se pasa de guarro... en fin, espero vuestras reviews, si veo que alguien ha dado un hit y no ha dejado review, avisaré a mi abuela para que os eche un mal de ojo, entendido? XDDDD

Naaaah, es broma ..

Por cierto, el título es una parodia del libro "El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada" un libro de Robert Fisher muy lindo, por si a alguien le interesa leerlo... el sueño de Hisoka también parodia a ese libro... ¡Tatsumi la ardilla! Jejeje... no preguntéis por qué se me ocurrió esto...


End file.
